Kyoshi Tanaka
|top= Kyoshi Tanaka is a Sunagakure shinobi and is the reincarnation of the wind god, Fujin. He is a very powerful Wind Release user, and uses those techniques for a deadly combo with the use of his Kagegan, a shadow teleportation dōjutsu. He is a member of the Tanaka Clan which is not traditionally a clan of shinobis, and is a farming clan, making Kyoshi's ninja prowess even more rare. Appearance Kyoshi is usually seen with a sand colored cloak and a scroll hanging by the hip. Instead of a traditional forehead protector, he uses a wrap of bandage around his head. He has a fairly slim build and is average for his age. Personality Kyoshi is a fairly calm person. He remains calm and serious mostly, but can sometimes become over ecstatic. He loves anything with meat, and has a fairly big appetite, but not a glutton. He also enjoys visiting other villages in his spare time. Background Kyoshi was born into a farming clan, thus making it rare to see a shinobi in the Tanaka Clan. Kyoshi is skilled at ninjutsu, especially wind release techniques. His signature justu is shadow teleportation in which he uses the Kagegan to teleport in and out of any shadow. He is one of the most skilled ninja in the Land of Wind. He graduated from the academy at the age of 8 and became a chūnin at the age of 10. He mastered his use of the Kagegan by age 14. He also joined the ANBU at the age of 15 but left the same year. He also mastered many of Danzo Shimura's Wind Release Techniques as well as his summoning, Baku. He is ranked as an S class shinobi, and is known to many people by "The Shadow of the Sand Abilities Kagegan This elusive dojustu stems from the Tanaka Clan, and is a once in a generation appearance. This eye allows the user to teleport in and out of shadows at will, however the speed depends on chakra use. This ability is very versatile and can be used in offensive attacks and defensive retreats. The Tanaka clan are descendants of the Uchiha, making it not surprising to see the incredible power of this dōjutsu. Fujin's Bag of Wind This legendary accessory was carried by the wind god, Fujin. It contains the winds from the 4 corners of the earth. Kyoshi now holds this item and it can also be compressed into a scroll and can be summoned. Once opened it release gale force winds that enhances the beholders wind style capabilities by a tenfold. Ninjustu Wind Release Wind Release: Wrath of the Wind God Wind Release: Divine Wind Dragon Wind Release: Multiple Cyclones Wind Release: Vacuum Cutter (Fuuton: Shinkuu Kiri) Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere (Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyoku) Wind Release: Vacuum Wave (Fuuton: Shinkuuha) Collaboration Jutsu: Divine Vaccuum (Fuuton: Kami Shinkuu) Wind Release: Dance of the Wind Spirit Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique (Fuuton: Kazekiri) Wind Release: Divine Wind Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm Technique Fire Release Fire Release: Ember Missiles Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Nature Transformation Kyoshi is regarded to many as the literal reincarnation of the wind god (Fujin) and hence has immense chakra reserves, and is without a doubt one of the strongest wind style users. He has natural control over wind around him and has mastered many of the most elusive wind style jutsu without the use of hand seals. Kyoshi also carries Fujin's bag of win that gives him even more ability to destroy his opponent with his superior control of the wind. His use of the basic wind style is up to par of the "direct upgrade of wind style", Typhoon Release (Chix).